


I'll be there every step of the way

by injunlen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anxiety, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Light Angst, References to Depression, Ren and Dongsookie, Self-Esteem Issues, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunlen/pseuds/injunlen
Summary: Ren and Dongsookie will always have each other no matter what.





	I'll be there every step of the way

It was just another casual Friday night, filled with music. The two girls were studying in Ren's apartment, when out of the blue, Dongsookie broke the silence.

"Babe? Am I too fat?"  
The slightly younger girl asked the other.  
Ren looked up from her homework, eyes widened.  
"Sookie... where'd you get an idea like that?"  
Dongsookie's eyes watered, as she poked at her sides and thighs.

"Look at me Ren, I'm so fat. I hate my thighs..I'm struggling so much with school and my parents hate me. I'm honestly a waste of your time, Ren. Why are you still with me? I will never heal, it's just impossible" she sobbed, tears spilling.

Ren got up and rushed to her girlfriend, hugging her close and trying to console her.

"Sookie, look at me." she whispered, heart racing as she held the girl close "I want you to remember what I say"

Dongsookie looked up at her girlfriend through tearful lashes and waited patiently as the other calmed her own breathing. She felt so sorry for the other, as her anxiety would peak whenever Dongsookie had her breakdowns.

"Sookie, you are so so beautiful. I fell for you when I first saw you. Your smile just lit up the entire room and made my day a hundred times better. You were the first person at school who befriended me, you made me fit in." she hugged her impossibly closer, her fingers clutching the youngers' hoodie.  
"You accepted me when I came out to you. You immediately started using the correct pronouns. You were the one who helped me come out to my parents. You, Dongsookie, were there every step of the way of me becoming truly me. We've lasted so far Sookie, we're about to finish high school! I wouldn't be here without you. Not the real me. Thank you. I love you Sookie"

The girl was sobbing heavily into Ren's neck. The latter's fingers carding through her hair.

"Thank you for telling me about your worries Sookie, you've been here for me all this time, I think it's about time you got some of that support back. I'll be here with you, every single step of the way of your recovery." she finished her little monologue, pulling out a box.

Dongsookie's eyes widened. She gasped as Ren revealed the inside of the box. Two shiny rings glinted in the lamp light. Ren took one out and slid it onto Dongsookie's finger.  
"It's a promise ring. I promise to stay by you."

Dongsookie took the other ring and slid it onto Ren's finger. Kissing her cheek. "And I promise to try to get better for you and for me, so we can stay as we are."

Ren smiled at Dongsookie, not noticing the look of agitation on the other's face before two hands were cupping her face and a pair of warm, glossy lips were pressed against hers.

She melted into the feeling and climbed on Dongsookie's lap, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's frame.  
Their lips moved in perfect sync, the soft press of Ren's lips driving Dongsookie insane. She barely registered when they pulled apart for air.

"Oh yeah. You're not going back home Sookie. You're moving in with me."  
Ren smirked as she pulled a key, with the cutest keychain attached to it, out of her pocket.

"Ren, I'm-wow. I..don't know what to say." she looked into her girlfriend's eyes "are they even okay with me moving out?"

Ren gave her a painful smile, recalling the conversation her parents had with Dongsookie's parents a few hours ago.

"Yeah, they are. They won't hurt you anymore Sookie. I'll protect you from now on."

Dongsookie understood exactly what was behind the smile and felt her heart break a little but would never let those two destroy a moment like this and chose to hide her hurt behind teasing.

"Ren how could you protect me? I'm taller than you are" she smirked, her eyes filling with tears.

Ren could hear everything from her tone and snuggled her face into Dongsookie's neck. Peppering soft kisses everywhere.

"Sookie, I'll give you so much love to make up for all the hurt you're feeling right now."

Dongsookie sniffled, her tears falling into Ren's hair.  
"It's okay. I'll get over it. They never truly loved me anyway. And you'll be here with me. I love you, Ren."

"I love you too, Dongsookie. So much. My sunshine girlfriend" Ren giggled, looking at Dongsookie before melding their lips together again.

Pulling away, Ren yawned and let Dongsookie pull her down with her onto the bed.

"Let's discuss you moving in tomorrow baby." Ren snuggled into Dongsookie's warmth. Whining when the other left to turn off the lights.

"You big baby, come on, I'll help you undress." Dongsookie laughed.  
Ren whined but complied anyway.

After Dongsookie had somehow managed to put both of them in sleep wear, they snuggled up together, muttering sweet "I love you"s to each other, until sleep lulled them both to dreamland.

They didn't know what tomorrow would bring but at least they'd still have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ??


End file.
